Talk:'Macedon' Hunter's Fourth Rate
Classification This should be a Privateer rate. PT's need more rate options. Don Alphonso (talk) 22:17, March 3, 2014 (UTC) :That is not a bad idea...the Santa Rosa is close, but a faster lighter gunned version would be ideal for the Privateer. The Privateer class in general has been hit hard with the loss of the Hercules class being exclusive to them. :Ive often opined that a Privateer should be very similar to the Cutthroat...but sanctioned by the crown for legal piracy. :--McCullogh (Talk) Proud adoptive parent of PotBS Wiki since 2010 23:30, March 3, 2014 (UTC) ::The character I bring to pb's is a PT, and sometimes I feel like I should have gone with another class. I mean, NO's get all the rate options in the world, and I understand that. FT's have a lot of 'rate equivalent' options - Mont Blancs, Kraken, Couronne - the first two of which are very inexpensive - heck even a San Mateo Heavy is armored like a rate (no one would dare bring one to a port battle though), plus the usual non class specific ones - San Fernando, Poseidon, Centy. :: Whats the PT have? The same three above and one very mark-expensive refit. That's it. I like the idea of having something like the Macedon in the PT stable. Or how about a Oliphant privateer refit? :: Don Alphonso (talk) 14:05, March 4, 2014 (UTC) I've often been frustrated by the way FLS and now PortalUS have handled the Priv. I played one for ages and finally stopped when they nerfed the Achilles and the Priv Mig (we won't even talk about the Herc MC). I agree that a re-gunned merchant ship would be the perfect historical ship for a Priv to sail. The Centy is great, but a Priv in whats essentially a naval 3rd rate just didnt feel right to me. The Priv was essentially a licensed pirate who preyed on merchants, but he just doesnt feel like the game has him set up for that. But then, I play more for the historical feel than as a pure game. So I am not your stereotypical captain of the burning seas. --McCullogh (Talk) Proud adoptive parent of PotBS Wiki since 2010 23:29, March 5, 2014 (UTC) ::Not knowing how the Achilles was arrayed before, it still looks pretty sweet as a PT frigate, though the Vengy is probably preferable. With new cannon changes, looks like my Intrepid will be hitting the barn. ::Going back to rates, you're probably right. Can't think of one privateering venture historically where a lineship was used, they were just too expensive to manufacture and strictly property of the navy. Still, as a gameplay option for balance, I agree that all classes should have a colossal option to bring to a port battle. ::If we were modeling historical accuracy, privateers would be able to attack enemy Freetraders wherever we see them. It would force them to go everywhere in a well armed ship with a naval escort. Imagine the outcry, lol. ::Don Alphonso (talk) 14:17, March 6, 2014 (UTC) ::: The Achilles used to have 17 x 14 pounders per side and was brutal. You may not have been around when the HMC was Priv only and equipped with 22 pounders and 12 pounders...a "glass cannon" that hit damn near as hard as a rate and was used as skirms in PBs...they sailed around, engaged other skirms, tried to hit the sterns of the Naval Rates, it really gave the Privs a individualized and exciting role in the PB. ::: I wish they would get the forums up, I miss the ability to have these kinds of discussions with lots of players. --McCullogh (Talk) Proud adoptive parent of PotBS Wiki since 2010 15:29, March 6, 2014 (UTC)